dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Homalocephale
| image = Homalocephale_body.jpg | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Homalocephale calathocercos | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = †Ornithischia | subordo = †Pachycephalosauria | familia = †Pachycephalosauridae | genus = †''Homalocephale'' | genus_authority = Maryanska & Osmolska, 1974 | species = †''H. calathocercos'' | binomial = Homalocephale calathocercos | binomial_authority = Maryanska & Osmolska, 1974 }} Homalocephale (from Greek ωμαλος, homalos, "even", and κεφαλή, kephalē, "head") is a genus of dinosaur belonging to the pachycephalosaurid family, which lived during the late Cretaceous period of what is now Mongolia, 80 million years ago. The genus was described in 1974 by Osmólska & Maryañska, and consists of a single species, H. calathocercos, though this may be a synonym (and juvenile form) of Prenocephale. Homalocephale was longHoltz, Thomas R. Jr. (2008) Dinosaurs: The Most Complete, Up-to-Date Encyclopedia for Dinosaur Lovers of All Ages Supplementary Information and herbivorous. Description Unlike other definitely adult pachycephalosaurs (though similar to probable juvenile specimens referred to Dracorex and Goyocephale), Homalocephale sported a flat, wedge-shaped skull roof. Nonetheless, the surface of the skull was fairly thickened. The species is also noted for having an unusually broad pelvis, which lead some paleontologists to suggest that the wide hips were for giving birth to live young. Others have suggested that the width served to protect vital organs from harm during flank-butting. Homalocephale also had rather long legs, indicating a fast-moving gait. The type species, H. calathocercos, was described from an incomplete skull and postcranial material. The specimen has large openings on the top of the skull, a distinct frontoparietal suture, low and long infratemporal fenestrae, and a large, round eye socket. The forehead is notably rough, with multiple nodules on the lateral and posterior sides of the squamosal bone. Palaeontologists concluded that the specimen was an adult, despite the fact that the sutures are discernible and that it had a flat skull (a juvenile trait in many pachycephalosaurid species). In 2010, a study by Nick Longrich and colleagues suggested that flat-headed pachycephalosaurs were just juvenile forms of dome-headed adults, a view also supported by the earlier analysis of Horner and Goodwin in 2009. Longrich and colleagues suggested that Homalocephale is actually the juvenile or sub-adult stage of Prenocephale. In the Media *Homalocephale can be created from paleo-DNA in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *Homalocephale was featured as a three-star small herbivore in the videogame Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. They are coated with dark blue or black while underparts are white or gray. The flat head dome is red. They spend most of the time in the open areas with tall vegetation. They live in large groups and are very rarely found alone. For some reason, they are defenceless and cannot attack enemies with their heads, unlike their cousins Pachycephalosaurus. They are also friends with Pachycephalosaurus, but often extend their trust to other herbivores they can rely on such as sauropods like Brachiosaurus.Longrich, N.R., Sankey, J. and Tanke, D. (2010). "Texacephale langstoni, a new genus of pachycephalosaurid (Dinosauria: Ornithischia) from the upper Campanian Aguja Formation, southern Texas, USA." *Homalocephale appeared in the video game Jurassic World: Evolution. Gallery Homalocephale/Gallery References Category:Pachycephalosauridae Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Mongolian dinosaur Category:Taxa named by Teresa Maryańska Category:Taxa named by Halszka Osmólska Category:Fossil taxa described in 1974 Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Jurassic World: Evolution creatures